la historia
by pindanglicious
Summary: arthur, antonio, dan goresan tinta sejarah di atas tanah. [england ・ spain] [historical]
1. intertwined

**la historia**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: historical (i tried. like omg). rating T+ for** **some reasons** **.** ** _may_** **contains** ** _irrelevant_** **information about the history . drabble collection . using human names** (arthur kirkland: england/britain/uk; antonio fernandez carriedo: spain/castile/aragon)

 **sum:** _arthur, antonio, dan goresan tinta sejarah di atas tanah._

* * *

― **santo domingo;**

* * *

Lyle Carmichael adalah sosok yang membayang dalam angannya ketika Antonio hanya bisa berbaring lemas di atas matras. Lensa zambrud itu memandang kosong langit-langit ruangan yang dia tempati. Lapisan catnya sudah banyak terkelupas, sisi-sisinya ditempeli bangkai jaring laba-laba.

Dia harus beristirahat, kemudian bangkit mengambil senjata setelah pulih. Dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri sebelum pemimpin-pemimpinnya memberi mandat untuk bergegas mencengkeram tahta di San Carlos. _Reconquista_ belum selesai. España eksis untuk itu.

Antonio tidak merasa merana. Sama sekali. Jenderal Ramírez membawa namanya untuk mencetak sejarah emas di Palo Hincado, menghabisi pasukan Ferrand atas nama negara Perancis. Antonio bisa menghabisi Francis dan membungkam mulut besar lelaki itu dalam sekali lemparan batu. Dia tak perlu mortir maupun meriam. Spanyol bisa _berdiri sendiri._

Tapi Arthur bersikukuh datang _merecoki_ Antonio dengan segala alasan dan penyangkalan ketika sang negeri mediterania menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan; " _Kenapa kau begitu tendensius mengurusiku yang cuma diserang demam?"_

Tuan pirang itu tak pernah mengetuk pintu masuk ketika dia berniat untuk membesuk. Itu momen yang paling Antonio ingat.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ke sini untuk jadi badut penghibur atau dokter pelipur lara. Dengar itu!"

Begitu katanya, sambil mengipas-ngipaskan telapak tangan di udara―ketika Antonio mengucap kata terima kasihnya―sebagai gestur pengelakkan.

Yang lebih tua mendenguskan tawa di sela deru napasnya yang terasa panas. Dalam hati bersyukur bisa bersama dengan Britania dalam sisi yang sama.

"Cepat sembuh, _wanker_ ," cibir Britania, diselingi kekeh ejekan. Dia berjalan mendekati matras di mana lawan bicaranya duduk lemas terpekur dengan punggung bersandar di tembok belakang.

Arthur menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi sang kawan, kemudian membandingkan suhu tubuh mereka. Temperatur Antonio masih panas, namun tak setinggi tempo hari yang lalu. Arthur bisa bernapas lega, tetapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

"Kita masih punya misi untuk merebut San Carlos dari tangan kotor kodok bajingan itu."

Setelahnya dia berbisik pragmatis, asanya berkobar tak sabar untuk melihat Francis menggelepar di depannya nanti. Antonio menggelengkan kepala.

Ini panggung pertunjukannya, tapi Arthur yang berkoar penuh ambisi. Haruskah dia merasa iri karena satu-satunya orang yang ada di otak Britania Raya saat ini hanyalah Perancis?

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Dia akan berkompetisi dengan Arthur untuk mengalahkan Francis juga.

(Atau berkompetisi dengan Francis untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas berdiri dengan Arthur di sisi yang sama, barangkali?)

* * *

― **forlorn;**

* * *

Kadang Antonio ingin melempar beribu tanya kepada benaknya;

Apa tujuan Inglaterra yang sebenarnya? Apa dia hanya ingin menumpah hasrat untuk memerangi Francia dengan cara memanfaatkan España?

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Inglaterra setelah semua ini usai?

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di antara benang relasi España dan Inglaterra? Pertempuran kah? _Pernikahan_ antar bangsawan, kaum priyayi kah? Aliansi bilateral kah?

Tidak ada yang harus Antonio pikirkan. Harusnya. Dia tak perlu mengacuhkan apa pun yang akan terjadi kelak. Tapi selalu ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Selalu.

Seperti ketika dia cuma bisa memandangi Dubarquier yang menyerah kepada pasukan Inggris, bukan kepada Spanyol yang notabene lawan main sesungguhnya. Antonio mengepalkan tangan, ingin berteriak kepada Arthur.

"Niat awalmu hanya untuk melihat Francia berlutut di hadapanmu, 'kan? Kau hanya ingin puas dengan itu, 'kan?" dia memberanikan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan, nadanya sengit. Diiringi debur ombak di pesisir laguna el Condado.

Lawan dialognya bersidekap konservatif. Arthur menggedikkan bahu.

"Interpretasikan itu sendiri. Atau kau bisa mewawancarai Carmichael maupun Ramírez," dengusnya malas. Antonio mengerutkan kening, menatapnya tajam. Arthur terkekeh apatis.

"Baiklah. Aku menjawabnya, Antonio. Tatapan galakmu sama sekali tidak cantik."

 _Nation_ berambut pirang itu melepaskan sarung tangan hitam yang melekat di kulit sebelum menyatukan dialognya yang belum utuh.

"Untuk France. Aku bahkan belum puas melihatnya tersungkur di medan perang, jujur saja," tuturnya dengan seulas seringai. Jantung Antonio berhenti berdetak, bola matanya terbelalak. Bekas imperium nomor wahid di tanah Eropa itu menggigit bibir bawah. Ada sebersit kecewa yang tertoreh di hati.

"Kau mempermainkan―"

"Dan untuk Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo."

Arthur menimpal final. Sang pemilik nama bungkam dibuatnya. Antonio merasakan otot diafragmanya berhenti berkontraksi sesaat, respirasinya tertahan. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau malah sengsara. Ada implikasi di balik kalimat itu, dia yakin.

"Tarik kalimat itu, Arthur…. Kita mungkin akan bertemu sebagai musuh di medan pertempuran yang akan datang …"

Dia mendesis, parau dan pesimis. Bahkan Antonio sendiri tak mengerti kemana perginya personifikasi Spanyol yang selalu optimis kala itu.

.

 _(Karena Arthur adalah biang keladi dari semua distraksi pikirannya.)_

* * *

― **intertwined;**

* * *

Hubungan mereka sudah dihiasi kesenjangan semenjak berabad-abad silam. Begitu fluktual; kadang menegang, satu waktu meredam.

Antonio sudah mengenal Arthur jauh sebelum diterpa masa-masa kelam.

Kemudian sosok berambut pirang itu mematung di mukanya sekarang, menyorotkan pandangan gamang. Tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada daun pintu markas yang tertutup; dia tidak mengerti kalimat apa yang harus bibirnya ramu. Si tuan personifikasi Spanyol terpaksa harus berinisiatif memulai perbincangannya dengan sang tamu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tentang América." ―Antonio berdehem satu kali. "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini, _chico?_ Gentar karena Andrew Jackson akan memburumu?" sambungnya dengan gelak tawa ejekan yang pelan. Lelaki pirang di depannya tak menghiraukan. Dia merasakan terpaan angin yang berembus masuk dari jendela seberang membelai pipi.

Arthur membuang napas, menepis keengganannya untuk berbicara sepatah dua patah kata. Indra penglihatannya bergerilya ke sekeliling ruang, kemudian mendapati netra hijau sang _spaniard_ yang tengah duduk di kursi rotan, ditemani sekardus kecil mawar imitasi dan secangkir kopi.

"Aku datang ke sini untukmu―untuk Pensacola."

 _Bohong._

Harusnya Arthur tak perlu jauh-jauh bertandang ke Florida hanya untuk menemuinya. Harusnya.

Antonio belum menjawab; dia ingin tertawa―karena semua ini begitu konyol buatnya. Tangannya sibuk merangkai kelopak-kelopak merah bunga mawar. Dia menunggu mulut itu kembali bergerak untuk menyatukan dialog utuh. Arthur berjalan mendekatinya dan menatap hijau senada milik sang _brunet_ dalam-dalam.

"Bersatulah bersamaku," bisiknya samar. Antonio mendadak terdiam, tubuhnya terasa dibekukan oleh partikel subatomik magis yang keluar dari mulut si pirang.

Mawar imitasinya yang baru setengah selesai digeletakkan di atas meja kerja. Pria itu mengangkat dagu, memasang wajah seriusnya yang jarang dia pertontonkan kepada sejuta umat.

"Aliansi?" dia bertanya memastikan. Keningnya berkerut kritis. "Kau hanya memintaku untuk jadi _kawan_ kalau situasimu sedang memburuk. Kenapa kautumbuh jadi negeri malang seperti ini, Inglaterra-ku sayang?"

Arthur menyunggingkan senyum getirnya yang tipis. Dia terkekeh. Dalam hati membenarkan apa yang dikatakan kawan―sekaligus mantan lawan―nya. "Ya. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Spain. Kasihanilah si pengecut malang ini." Lelaki itu mengaku; meraih tangan berkulit kontras dengannya tersebut ke dalam genggaman.

"Aku butuh kekuatanmu untuk menghabisi anak bocahku yang baru tumbuh kemarin sore."

Antonio membiarkannya. Dia tak bisa menahan guratan senyum di wajah, pun mendeskripsikan betapa puas hatinya melihat sang negara bermartabat tinggi ini sudi berlutut di depannya; mengecup buku-buku jemarinya dengan segala frasa maupun adjektifa yang ada.

Antonio tak menjawab "ya" maupun "tidak". Dia menggerakkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk memberikan sebuah ketukan singkat di dahi Arthur sebagai tanggapan.

"Kalaupun aku menjawab _'tidak'_ , kau pasti akan terus memaksaku, 'kan, Inglaterra?"

.

 _(Kau benar, sayang. Selalu benar.)_

* * *

― **defeat and leaving;**

* * *

Alfred tidak ada di sana untuk menertawakan _ayah_ nya―seperti ketika dia merubuhkan Arthur di perang revolusioner Amerika, sekitar satu abad yang lalu. Anak itu sibuk mengurusi segala perkara di Alabama, Arthur yakin. Dia yang memberi mandat pada Jackson untuk segera singgah ke sana.

Arthur tidak mau meninggalkan Pensacola―meninggalkan Antonio, mengibarkan bendera putih di hadapan mantan koloninya. Harga diri Britania terlalu tinggi untuk itu, dan Arthur tidak sudi. Tapi Antonio yang mengakhiri; memaksa Arthur untuk pergi.

"Pergi! Angkat kaki dari sini! Aku akan menyerahkan kota ini pada Amé―"

Sang personifikasi negeri Inggris Raya memotong konversasi yang baru keluar tiga perempatnya dari mulut pemilik darah latin.

"Kau gila, Spain! Jangan berkelakar!" sentaknya dengan letup amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dia menarik kerah baju Antonio kasar, menatap lelaki itu penuh emosi. "Untuk apa kita punya enam ratus pasukan infanteri kalau mau menyerah secepat ini?! Kita masih punya mereka, orang-orang Creek! Kita masih punya barisan kokoh artileri dan banyak amunisi!"

Arthur mengabaikan ingatannya tentang pertempuran di benteng Barrancas. Tentang mortir canggih milik artileri Amerika yang menghancurkan pasukannya. Dia belum mau mengangkat tangan dan mendeklarasikan kekalahan. Dia masih punya Manrique. Dia masih punya rakyat-rakyat Creek. Dia masih punya … _Antonio_.

Cengkeraman itu melonggar perlahan. Iris hijau mereka bertukar pandang; satu dari keduanya menelan saliva kegundahan.

"Kau yang gila, Inglaterra! Serahkan aku pada América, lalu kau bisa bebas dari semua kemelut peperanganmu dengan anak kesayanganmu itu! Kau hanya tinggal menghabisinya di New Orleans!"

Antonio berteriak di depan wajah personifikasi negeri yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Lelaki itu menggeram, menggerakkan dua tangannya untuk balas mencengkeram bahu tegap si pemilik rambut _blond._ Arthur meringis, mencoba melawan. Dia kembali menyorotkan pandangan dingin pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku bukan pengecut, jangan memerintahku untuk melarikan diri dari bajingan kecil itu!" orasinya angkuh. Dia meraih kedua punggung tangan Antonio yang masih bertengger di bahunya dan meremasnya kencang. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, _idiot wanker_!" dia mendesis di depan telinga sang Reino de España, dibalas dengan belalakan bola mata si empunya.

"Arthur!" bentak Antonio. Dia ingin menampar wajah negeri kepala batu ini sekencang mungkin. " _Eres jodidamente terco, cabrón!_ " umpatnya kesal. Dia tak bisa membayangkan nasib Inglaterra, Pensacola, bahkan dirinya jika Arthur tetap keras kepala. Amerika punya Jackson dan ribuan bala tentara. Anglo-Spanish tak punya apa-apa―kalau boleh mendramatisir.

Arthur Kirkland bergeming penuh kepahitan. Dan Antonio terkekeh lemah, getir. Dia mengacak rambut pirang itu sebelum mengusap pelan luka goresan di pipi tirus sang briton dengan ibu jari.

" _Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por un necio gilipollas como tú, Arturo._ "

(Lalu menyunggingkan senyum sebelum Arthur _pergi_.)

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _ **glossary**_

 _chico:_ nak (buat anak laki-laki) e.g: _mencari siapa, nak?_

 _eres jodidamente terco, cabrón!:_ kau bajingan menyebalkan, brengsek!

 _pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por un necio gilipollas como tú, arturo:_ tapi aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan bajingan ceroboh sepertimu, arthur

 **history talking**

prompt pertama dan kedua adalah tentang _spanish reconquista of santo domingo (1808-1809);_ bagian dari perang napoleon. sedangkan prompt nomor tiga dan empat adalah tentang _battle of pensacola (1814);_ bagian dari perang 1812.

 **#1 santo domingo:**

di sejarahnya, 400 dari 600 tentara spanyol jatuh sakit. dan inilah alasan kenapa saya bikin scene di mana antonio juga sakit di sini. tapi mereka (skuadron spanyol) bersikukuh buat maju terus ngelawan perancis. and then, tanggal 30 juni pasukan spanyol pergi untuk ngerebut gereja san carlos, nah ini perintahnya carmichael (mayjend-nya inggris waktu itu). pasukan inggris datang sehari setelahnya.

 **#2 forlorn:**

dubarquier (jendral tentara perancis) menyatakan menyerah cendurung kepada inggris, bukan kepada spanyol. besoknya pasukan inggris menduduki kota tsb. dan benteng san jeronimo.

poin personal(?)nya antonio di sini adalah; dia ngerasa semacem … bingung dan galau mau gimana lagi setelah semua beres. apa inggris bakal ninggalin spanyol dan mendeklarasikan perang lagi? apa gimana?

ya intinya suasana hatinya gitu sebagai manusia biasa haha /digerek

 **#3 intertwined:**

sejujurnya perang 1812 adalah perang antara inggris vs amerika, tapi spanyol juga berperan penting di sini. cuma, battle of pensacola adalah bagian dari perang 1812 yang paling penting buat saya /... /BUATELU

pensacola itu daerahnya di florida btw

andrew jackson (jendral amrik) ngerencanain buat nyerbu orang-orang british di pensacola buat tawuran(?) beneran di new orleans. jadi amerika kayak ngajakin bapaknya buat ribut di new orleans, bukan di tanah papanya yang satu ini (?) (amrik itu bapaknya banyak hadeh :( engspa adalah bapaknya amrik /TERSERAH)

aliansi inggris sama spanyol ada sejak kapten woodbine berhubungan sama gubernur spanyol; mateo gonzales manrique. selain itu juga sir edward nicolls udah pernah nego-nego(?) sama spanyol

dan canon-lah engspa di sini /gagitu

intinya prompt ini menggambarkan bagaimana hubungan mereka terjalin buat fusi kekuatan ngelawan pasukan amerika.

 **#4 defeat and leaving:**

adalah dimana ketika inggris dan spanyol kalah ngelawan amerika. hal ini mengakibatkan inggris harus ninggalin pensacola (terus dia ngelanjutin perangnya sama amerika di new orleans), sedangkan spanyol menyerahkan pensacola ke amerika.

 **author's note**

begitulah pahit manisnya armada kemasoan engspa :') saya tidak yakin bahwa apa yang saya tulis di sini 100% akurat, mohon maaf untuk itu karena saya masih harus banyak belajar. tapi di sini saya ingin membuktikan juga kalau **hubungan inggris dan spanyol tidak selalu tentang perang melawan satu sama lain**. mereka **gak jarang** bergabung jadi aliansi :") otp saya ini imbang yha imbang loh akurnya sama berantemnya /tolongiyainaja

dan penpik ini juga dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun papa mertua saya, antonio fernandez carriedo. duh saya sayang papa :* semoga hubungan rumah tangga saya sama lovino makin sakinah /…

daaan juga shera yuki yang kemaren ultaah (duh telat banget) selamat yaa semoga makin cinta sama engspa dan makin maso /eh

terima kasih untuk siapapun yang menyempatkan buat baca ya ;)


	2. suffocated

**la historia**

 **disclaimer  
hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: historical (i tried. like omg). rating T+ for some reasons .** _ **may**_ **contains** _ **irrelevant**_ **information about the history so please forgive me (duh) . drabble collection . using human names** (arthur kirkland: england/britain/uk; antonio fernandez carriedo: spain; francis bonnefoy: france)

 **sum:** _arthur, antonio, dan goresan tinta sejarah di atas tanah._

* * *

— **dazzling dawn;**

* * *

Hujan keping salju di langit malam mulai meredam ketika sepasang boots hitam itu tersaruk di antara gumpalan-gumpalan berwarna putih kusam. Bercampur genang darah, beku lagi asam. Pertempuran tak pernah usai mengotori semesta alam.

Antonio menerawangnya; dirgantara kelam, tanpa hias pancaran kelimau purnama yang temaram. Biner hijaunya hanya menangkap percik jingga di ufuk tenggara; dia menerka, itu tembakan meriam.

Telapak tangannya terkepal. Antonio menyumpah serapahi Francis dan dirinya. Dia kehilangan Madrid. Dia membiarkan dirinya terinjak kaki nestapa Napoleon. Mungkin kekalahan adalah hal yang lazim dalam putaran roda kehidupan, tapi dia tak mau menerimanya. Dia ingin menang. _Selalu_. Dia ingin menghabisi Francis—seperti ketika dia menyungkurkannya di pertempuran Zaragoza, Gerona, Valencia, dan Valmaseda. Antonio tidak mau turun dari panggung di mana semua lampu sorot tertuju padanya dari segala arah.

"Sir Moore—tidak. Aku. Aku akan mengoyak urat nadi si bajingan France untukmu,"

Kontemplasi temporer itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan hangat menyambut punggungnya. Menahan berat tubuh lelah yang nyaris terhempas ke atas tanah. Antonio menahan napas, berusaha menolehkan kepalanya yang mati rasa untuk melihat siapa yang ada. Samar, berbayang. Namun dia hapal siapa sosok gerangan pemilik suara.

 _Ah, Inggris Raya._

Entitas itu diburamkan jelaga. Tangan beku Antonio berusaha menggapainya, dan Arthur menggenggamnya erat, menautkan jemarinya dengan jari-jari dingin sang negeri latin. Dia menggigit bibir bawah.

"I-Inglaterra," desis Antonio tremor, berusaha mengambil pasokan oksigen dengan napasnya yang tersengal. "Napoleon sudah merampas Madrid. Kau tidak akan bisa berkutik," desahnya berbalut ironi, menyorot kosong pada lensa peridot senada dengannya tersebut.

Arthur terpekur dalam satu periode kedipan mata. Lelaki itu membiarkan sang kawan menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidangnya yang tertutup mantel _pickory_ tebal.

"Aku tahu." Dia berkata, intonasinya datar. Personifikasi Inggris Raya itu menyipitkan dua netranya yang setajam mata pedang. "France. Dia membuatmu sampai babak belur begini, hm?" tanyanya, mengintimasi.

Kening Antonio berkerut. Personifikasi negeri Spanyol itu meludahkan kekesalannya dengan sentakan. "Dingin. Aku tidak tahan musim dingin, brengsek! Bukan berarti aku kalah dari Francia!" dia mengutuk tak berdaya. Lawan bicaranya terkekeh durjana.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau seram, Spain, seram, sungguh. Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan galak itu _. I'm your ally, mate,"_

Arthur tak mau mengomentari Antonio yang tengah bermasam muka. Dia tidak mau banyak bertanya kemanakah seringai konyolnya yang lebar seperti biasa. Tidak masalah. Antonio bisa menjadi _Antonio yang sebenarnya_ hanya untuk Arthur. Yang tidak selalu mengumbar senyum dan memasang kedok ceria; yang selalu menyembunyikan rintihan hatinya.

' _Tidak untuk France.'_

Dia meneguk saliva sebelum melepas mantelnya, untuk kemudian memberikannya pada sang kawan. Antonio menaikkan sebelah alis, tetapi Arthur keras kepala memakaikan pakaian tebal itu di tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut seragam tipis. Antonio mendecih kesal, namun tak dapat menahan tarikan sudut bibirnya. Entah itu senang atau hal lain yang menyeruak dalam dadanya.

Hijau biner Arthur menyorotkan segalanya. Tendensi dan determinasi. Hasrat ingin _menghabisi._ Nun jauh—jauh—dalam hati, Antonio ingin melawannya sekali lagi. Berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut di medan pertempuran lain kali.

"Hei, Spain. Ingin aku memapahmu sampai markas? Mau digendong pun tidak masalah, omong-omong," kemudian si ksatria pirang melanjutkan dialognya kembali, mengumbar simpati dan atensi.

Antonio berusaha bangun dari sandarannya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dia mengeratkan mantel itu di tubuh bagian atasnya, lalu mendorong pelan bahu tegap milik aliansinya. "Aku masih bisa berjalan, Inglaterra." Lantunnya parau.

Inggris Raya mengernyitkan dahi, berceletuk; "Dengan langkahmu yang menyedihkan? Oh, tentu."

"Tutup mulut sampah sarkastismu." Antonio mendesis jengkel. Tumitnya dihentak keras pada punggung kaki sang briton; hasilnya Arthur mengerang sakit. "Arthur, aku hanya memperingatimu. Cuma itu," setelahnya si tuan pemilik rambut _brunet_ itu berbisik. Dua hijau mereka saling bertatapan.

Arthur mengerti. Akan kondisi mereka selama perang ini berjalan. Pendulum belum akan berhenti kalau dia tidak beraksi.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu tidur di markas, Anthony. Aku akan bergegas ke Sahaǵun dini hari nanti."

Dia tidak berkata sepatah morfem lagi setelah dialog finalnya, selain mengalungkan lengan kanan rekannya, memapahnya keluar dari tempat beku itu. Tujuannya sekarang adalah markas dan matras, atau suplai makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Antonio bergeming, barangkali merenungi strategi medan pertempuran selanjutnya—atau mungkin melamuni sosok Inglaterra yang detik ini juga ada bersamanya. Dia menutup kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi ketika hari silih berganti.

.

[Kemudian esoknya dia mendengar kabar; Inggris Raya mengalahkan dua resimen kavaleri milik Perancis di Sahaǵun. Antonio tidak bisa tidak mengumbar senyum kejamnya.]

* * *

— **suffocated;**

* * *

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu,"

Arthur merasakan tungkai kakinya melemah ketika rantai kalimat itu mengudara. Gravitasi bumi menarik lututnya jatuh di atas tanah. Elvina mengingkarinya; mungkin balasan dari alam karena dia _mengkhianati_ Antonio.

Francis memandangnya dingin. Ujung pedang _sabre_ miliknya teracung ke arah dagu lancip sang briton. Arthur meludahinya. Tepi lidah lelaki itu bersiap untuk melempar sejuta caci maki setelah musuhnya berhenti mengoceh.

"Aku mengejarmu, Angleterre. Mau mundur dari pertempuran? Aku selalu _memata-matai_ mu," sindir representasi Perancis, angkuh dan berkelas; seperti bagaimana dia biasanya, tak menghiraukan raut wajah membunuh musuh bebuyutannya. Francis menghela napas panjang. Dia masih ingin memojokkan Arthur lebih dari ini.

"Dan kau, berniat memberikan pertolongan darurat untuk Espagne? Hmm, dia akan berterima kasih pada Moore, kurasa—kalau kau tidak mengkhianatinya sekarang." Pria berambut pirang pasir sebahu itu mengulas seringai. Kirkland membalasnya dengan decihan.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Antonio sekarang. Dia lebih memilih mematuhi titah Sir Moore untuk mundur ke Corunna. Barangkali karena Moore mengiming-iminginya; _'Tidak, England. Aku tidak berniat meninggalkan Spain. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua! Mundur dari sini dan bergegas ke Corunna!'_

Arthur meringis, memegangi luka sobekan melintang di sepanjang bahunya. Ngilu, tepisan angin beku menghantam jaringan tubuhnya yang rusak. Tangan kanannya merogoh sarung pedang dengan susah payah sebelum Francis berhasil mengelabuinya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, France? Kau masih dendam atas kekalahan resimen kavalerimu di Sahaģun? Kau boleh mengadu pada Soult detik ini juga," tantangnya mengompori. Tuan berambut pirang itu tergelak, memamerkan kemenangannya di Sahaģun kepada dunia; kepada musuh besarnya.

Francis mendecak kesal, menelan bulat-bulat ejekan sinis si raja sarkasme sejagat. Gigi-giginya beradu sebelum pedang _sabre_ itu diayunkan ke arah leher berkulit pucat sang Britania.

 _'TRANG!'_

Bunyi tumbukan tidak lenting dua logam menggema; memecah bentang langit kelabu Elvina yang daratannya nyaris porak poranda. Arthur menangkis hunusan pedang itu dengan _rapier_ setengah beku miliknya. Mereka sama-sama menggigit bibir bawah dengan tubuh bergetar, saling memertahankan dominasi.

"Kuakui kaupunya refleks yang bagus meski dalam kondisi tidak menguntungkan, _Monsieur Bretagne_ ," puji sang personifikasi Perancis di tengah pertikaian, seraya menghindari tikaman yang dilayangkan sang lawan dari arah depan.

"Tapi kau adalah pahlawan kecil yang malang, Angleterre! _Non, non_! Kau masih belum bisa bersanding dengan mereka di panggung dunia!" Francis berseru sekali lagi, mengayun bilah pedangnya penuh ambisi, menggelegarkan tawa ironi ke atas langit.

Arthur memilih untuk mundur dan berkelit. Luka sayatan di bahunya jauh lebih parah dibandingkan lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuh Francis. Dia tak bisa bergerak leluasa, namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mendeklarasikan kekalahan. Dia keras kepala memertahankan ego, memaksa dirinya untuk memenangkan adu pedang ini.

"Katakan itu setelah kau bisa menghabisiku—atau Spain maupun Portugal—seutuhnya!" Britania Raya menantang dengan segenap keberanian dan keangkuhannya. Dia melayangkan kakinya susah payah dan berhasil menendang abdomen musuhnya. Francis terpental, tapi belum sempat tersungkur ke tanah.

Arthur berdiri dalam radius dua meter di hadapan sang lawan dengan napas memburu dan Francis masih terkekeh padanya, mengejek serendah-rendahnya.

"Kau menyedihkan. Sungguh,"

Representasi negeri Perancis itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya setelah melemaskan persendiannya yang sempat menegang. Dia melempar _sabre_ kebanggaannya ke atas tumpukan salju yang kusam dibanjiri darah. Kelopak matanya terkatup. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau Espagne benar-benar jatuh ke tanganku? Beraksi heroik seperti pangeran berkuda yang hendak menyelamatkan putri impiannya? Atau menangis seperti anak yang kehilangan ayahnya?"

Pemilik rambut pirang pendek mengernyitkan kening. Gigi-giginya bergemelutuk.

"Bangun, France! Lihat kenyataan dan jangan berkhayal untuk menaklukan Spain hanya dalam sekali hunusan pedang!" bantahnya geram, disambung desisan dingin menusuk andalan mulut pedasnya. "Jangan meremehkannya,"

Francis berjengit.

Arthur tidak hanya satu kali bertikai dengan Antonio. Dia menerima banyak kekalahan. Bukan hanya perang armada yang ramai dibicarakan sejuta umat, bukan hanya perang Anglo-Spanish. Arthur tidak akan pernah melupakan Perang Telinga Jenkins; Cartagena, La Guaira, atau yang lainnya. Arthur mengakuinya; mengakui kekuatan Antonio sebagai salah satu dari jajaran imperium paling kuat di tanah Eropa. Harusnya Francis tidak asal bicara.

"Hahahaha. Apa itu artinya? Peringatan buatku untuk tidak menyentuh aliansi _kesayangan_ mu?" lelaki berambut gondrong itu terbahak. Dia berjalan mendekati tuan sarkastis yang hari ini kembali menjadi musuhnya. "Atau kaupunya maksud lain, misalnya? Untuk menginvasi Espagne setelah aku tersingkir dari tanah ini? Ahh Angleterre~ sejujurnya aku suka pemikiran licikmu," dialognya berlanjut dramatis. Francis berniat menarik kerah baju Arthur sebelum dia melayangkan tinju di wajah masam _nation_ itu, tetapi Arthur yang melakukannya duluan.

Inggris Raya memukul dagu si _frenchman_ dengan brutal. Perancis nyaris kehilangan kesabaran, kalau lawannya tidak memojokkannya dan balas mengacungkan ujung mata pedang di depan dagunya.

"Francis. Premismu yang pertama itu benar," Arthur berujar, seulas seringai iblis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia mencengkeram kasar kerah baju Francis agar lelaki itu bisa melihat sorot mata hijaunya yang membunuh. "Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Antonio dengan tangan bejadmu."

Francis membulatkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membalas seringai itu dengan tarikan sudut bibir yang lebih kejam. "Aku sudah menduganya. Lama sekali,"

Arthur menyipitkan matanya sebelum dia kembali bermonolog akhir.

"Enyahlah dari sini, France. Aku tak akan membiarkan Spain jatuh lagi ke tanganmu."

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **history talking**

um jadi ini dua-duanya adalah bagian dari perang peninsular tahun 1800an yang melibatkan perancis, inggris raya, spanyol, sama portugis. tapi di sini yang saya sorot relasi anglo-spanish-nya aja ya /nyet

 **#1 dazzling dawn:** pertempuran di sahagun. di sini inggris ngalahin pasukan kavaleri perancis pas subuh-subuh. tau ga sih tujuan inggris di sini itu buat **ngebantuin spanyol yang dikalahin perancis.** sekali lagi ya. _**ngebantuin**_ /udahwoy ceritanya letjend john moore dari inggris ini menuju ke jantung barat laut spanyol, tujuannya buat nolongin spanyol yang saat itu lagi krisis banget karena udah dikalahin perancis. madrid jatuh ke tangan napoleon. omong-omong, coba baca deh biografinya sir john moore. it's quite ... interesting, if i could say ;)

 **#2 suffocated:** bicara tentang ... battle of corunna. jadi istilahnya inggris harus retreat ke corunna (atas perintah sir moore) dan katanya retreat ini tuh disasterous banget. saya juga baca sih banyak pasukan inggris yang mabok-mabokan jadi ya gimana ga krisis, plus waktu itu cuaca dinginnya gila-gilaan juga /maksudnyaapa /inibukancocoklogiwoy

nah, yaudah tuh. di corunna ini ya britania tawur lagi sama perancis. dan di sini letjend moore gugur. btw lagi, elvina yang saya sebut di atas adalah nama desa yang dijadiin tkp tawuran(?)

ada yang bilang retreat to corunna ini ... inggris mengkhianati spanyol :"") _the british seemed to be abandoning spanish._ adaw. tapi sir john moore bilang, dia gak mau meninggalkan aliansinya walau akhirnya tetep harus mundur dari medan sebelumnya ke corunna gara-gara pasukan spanyol dikalahin napoleon, dan menyebabkan tentara inggris buat ninggalin pantai, mengikuti upaya gagalnya sir john moore buat nyerang antek-anteknya marshal soult dan mengalihkan tentara perancis. pokoknya ini chaotic retreat.

 **author's note**

sebenernya masih ada bagian dari peninsular war yang lain yang pengen banget saya certain :") but these two parts are enough for this chapter kayaknya /yha

ada banyak part di peninsular war. dan jangan lupa kalo portugis juga terlibat banget di perang ini. inggris-spanyol-portugis pernah gantian menang dan kalah vs perancis di beberapa medan tempur walau hasil akhirnya emang perancis yang kalah.

well segitu aja cuap-cuap saya. mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan inakurasi sejarah :" terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau baca. all hail engspa!


End file.
